


They Paved Paradise

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [34]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Yellow prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne +/ any, Big Yellow Taxi (Joni Mitchell - https://youtu.be/94bdMSCdw20)In which Evan brings Ronon home to meet his family, but they make one quick, sad stop first.





	They Paved Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for h/c bingo: loss of home/shelter

Evan got out of the taxi and stood there for a long moment, his whole being filled with despair. He’d known, of course. His mother had told him. But it was different being there and seeing it with his own eyes.

The commune was gone.

“You grew up here?” Ronon asked.

“It didn’t look like this back then,” Evan said.

An offer had been made on the land while Evan was in another galaxy, and the commune had fractured, half the people for the sale and half against it. His mother and sister had fought for the commune but in the end the money was too good and neither of their names were on the deed.

It was all outlet stores now, brand name establishments selling clothes and shoes and beauty products at a hefty discount. Parking lots and sidewalks as far as the eye could see, with spindly trees planted here and there for visual appeal.

“This used to be all fields and grass and old-growth trees,” Evan said. “We had a pond for fishing and swimming in, and the main house would’ve been right over there. That’s where we had community meals, and school.”

Ronon wrapped his arms around Evan, resting his chin on top of Evan’s head. It was hard for Evan to get his bearings with all the stores changing the landscape, but if he closed his eyes he could see it as plain as day. 

“Our house was over there. Me and mom and Gram and Tallie. It was small – Tallie and I shared a room – but it was comfortable. Warm. Gram was always baking. And the walls were covered with my mom’s art. Watercolors and macramé and string art.” Mom had made room for Evan’s artwork, too, once he showed an interest in it.

“Sounds nice,” Ronon said. 

“It was nice. There were gardens, because we grew all our own vegetables, and some fruit trees. All us kids had to pitch in, but we had plenty of time to just run around and be kids, too.”

Idyllic, looking back through the lens of time and nostalgia. It hadn’t all been good, of course. There’d been some townspeople who didn’t want ‘dirty hippies’ living so close. Others had decried the homeschooling as depriving the kids of the necessary tools they’d need to be productive citizens. Evan and Tallie had fought like any other siblings, though they’d always been quick to make up.

But time moved forward, and the commune had been paved over in the name of progress. Evan wished he’d been there to join in the fight for the commune. Then again, he’d turned his back on it, too, chasing a connection to the father he never knew.

“It’s not gone,” Ronon said. “As long as you remember.”

Evan had said the same thing to Ronon about Sateda. One more thing they had in common.

“Thomas Wolfe said you can’t go home again. He was right.”

Ronon turned Evan and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Home isn’t a place. It’s people.”

Evan grinned and pulled Ronon down for a more thorough kiss. He shook off his despair, at least for the moment, because Ronon was right. A house was just a house, a piece of land nothing more than that. It was the people who gave them life.

“Come on,” he said. “Mom’s waiting on us.”

“You think she’ll like me?” Ronon asked.

“She’ll see how much I love you, and she’ll love you too,” Evan assured him.

They got back in the waiting taxi and Evan gave the driver his mother’s new address. They pulled away from the shopping center and Evan didn’t spare another look at the change that had befallen his childhood home. 

All that mattered now was his future with the man sitting next to him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Most of my headcanon for Evan comes from the way [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz) writes him. I may have blatantly ripped off the name of Evan's sister from her, because in my mind that's her name. LOL!


End file.
